parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bornean Orangutan
The Bornean orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus, Say it: pawn-GOH pig-MAY-OOSE) is one of only two species of orangutan, which together are the only species of great apes to be found in Asia. Orangutan means 'person of the forest' in the native languages of Indonesia and Malaysia, and orangutans are the largest tree-dwelling mammals in the world. Orangutans have a distinctive body shape, with very long arms that may reach up to two metres in length. They have a coarse, shaggy, reddish coat and grasping hands and feet. The skin of the face is bare and black, but can be pinkish around the eyes and muzzle in younger individuals. Orangutans are highly sexually dimorphic, with adult males being distinguished from females by their larger size. The adult male Bornean orangutan occurs in two forms, flanged or unflanged. Flanged males are larger than unflanged males, and also differ in possessing fleshy, protruding ‘flanges’, or cheek pads, on either side of the face. Flanged males also produce long vocalisations in order to attract receptive females. Bornean orangutans build nests from bent branches high up in the trees where they sleep at night. On average, female orangutans only give birth every eight years, making them the slowest breeding of all mammal species. The diet of the Bornean orangutan includes over 400 different types of food. Roles * It played Mandrill in The Tiger King (Samwei1234 version) and The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride * It played Murdoch in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Abominable Snowman (Yeti) in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Dweeb in We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story *It played Lemon in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Bornean orangutan 2.jpg bornean-orangutan.jpg BorneanOrangutan.jpg Orangutan, Bornean.jpg Bornean_Orangutan_8.1.2012_hero_and_circle_XL_279107.jpg Bornean Orangutans.jpg PPG Orangutan.jpg Fantasia_2000_Orangutan.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Orang (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Orangutan.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Orangutan_Adult_M.jpg Orangutan (The Cyberchase Movie).jpeg Dexter's Lab Orangutan.jpg Go Diego Go Orangutangs.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) aardman orangutan.jpg King and the Mockingbird Orangutan.png IMG 9895.PNG life-of-pi-movie-screencaps.com-5804.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG 8677.PNG IMG 9295.PNG My Gym Partner's A Monkey Orangutang.png bornean-orangutan-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes 2018-03-11 (3).png|Just So Darwin (2007) What Do Pandas Orangutans Rhinoceroses Elephants and Gorillas Have In Common.png Jackietheorangutan.jpg King Louie the Orangutan.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-22 at 9.22.03 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-24 at 12.58.26 PM.png Stanley Orangutan.png|Stanley (2001-2004) F84933C9-1CFF-4C7F-89BD-0DA8BBEF7ACE.jpeg Bornean Orangutan.jpg Old Bananas.png O is for Orangutan.png O2.png Star_meets_Bornean_Orangutan.png Lincoln_as_a_Bornean Orangutan.png Ord the Orangutan.jpeg Evan Almighty Orangutans.png Mary Poppins Returns Orangutan.png Orangutan utah's hogle zoo.jpg Futurama Dr Banjo.jpg Captain Planet Oragutans.png BTKB Orangutan.jpeg MankyKongImage.jpg 4-primates.jpg Orangutan-wildlife-park-2.png Archie the Orangutan.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade paint set wild jungle.png Dunston Orangutan.jpg Mickey and Duston.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-orangutan.png Cincinnati Zoo Orangutan.png Toledo Zoo Orangutan.png Pandavision orangutan.png|PandaVision (2002) Orangutan in hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan.png hugo jungle island memory orangutan.png Schleich orangutan.jpg Buzz junior jungle party orangutan.jpg Beast Boy as Orangutan.png Stanley Griff Meets Bornean Orangutan.png Columbus Zoo Orangutan.png Milwaukee County Zoo Orangutan.png SML Orangutan.png Chester Zoo Orangutan.png Racine Zoo Orangutan.png Orangutan-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Orangutan playmobil.jpeg 840CA3FC-DEC9-472B-A5AA-E996AC930A04.jpeg Woodland Park Zoo Orangutan.png Kansas City Zoo Orangutan.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? F.O.O..jpeg H.O.W.I.E..jpeg C.O.U.R.A.G.E..jpeg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg Pongo Orangutan.png Books Chameleons Frogs Bears Birds Jaguars Orangutans Capybaras.jpg 9FE23F9B-0A72-468E-9C66-B3D67172CE7B.jpeg 7FD7E2F2-51C2-4D8B-A4A1-BBE49C12C877.jpeg 6A8EE739-3028-4AE6-B65D-051E4BBE7FE6.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg 5E48C2AE-1593-4EA9-A4C7-EE6AA962EE6C.jpeg E5A578AE-7B85-4978-BB12-89ED0334F8A6.jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 47E8E6CB-EE99-4203-8D6D-5B34FF122201.jpeg 8D804481-F4F3-406B-983F-41331862ABAD.jpeg C393454D-6153-4170-8B14-06510012381C.jpeg 6C81F44C-31F3-4984-A168-A9F5E43C6243.jpeg 2389135C-937A-4F24-877D-911058B9D6BB.jpeg E4CF5D7F-121C-4788-B5F2-E8EC53EF2FC1.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg F43BC1F4-5486-4548-90CB-73F5DC049BDD.jpeg A37A0FA6-24C2-44A9-BBB9-0E7619B96EA9.jpeg EB38B84C-29D2-4BF0-AFFD-5BF6F7C06E9C.jpeg 6A258448-5906-4AAC-80B0-4DF4355E9EF4.jpeg 33C1ACF2-11EA-57D5-94F9-918A027E19CF.jpeg AB3CFB3A-CAED-40E3-B828-6795867C20D7.jpeg 89ECFFC2-82A7-4721-9C08-D9FA7A0ED6DD.jpeg 05F1647A-5B19-4DC1-A289-2804106FB0B6.jpeg F048E839-F28C-4810-960A-79806F2ACDE5.jpeg 34848055-1021-4D39-825B-B0194485D08B.jpeg 6B6737F5-4B47-49A3-A165-332883A28CA6.jpeg F25FF715-E086-47D7-8DEF-5298A0227513.jpeg 6C051CF6-3449-4AAF-82ED-D52C1FE25B51.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg 3FA10149-E551-4F0E-9A20-B8A1547B5521.jpeg 7C1A07E7-4BE5-4ABB-BEA6-D761F0BDF6CA.jpeg B43F150B-FC4F-4CDC-9579-DCC8806FE9AF.jpeg A28B4B90-5BF5-4DDA-85DF-49FA13502CF1.jpeg ADB7EB4D-D162-4960-B98A-7FD72B816990.jpeg 22047A7F-CBF1-4516-809B-3936DEFBF7DB.jpeg 95B9E790-E5CC-4CF0-86E4-418E7E680583.jpeg 82AF3C38-2966-4F0F-82FF-F377BB2E16D5.jpeg 001E48BF-8512-426E-AD14-07AEE90D54FF.jpeg FBCBFEE4-7329-4A19-8AD9-57705CF58919.jpeg IMG 3138.JPG 65C57C2B-CE9A-4F26-A137-E78EAE3470BC.jpeg See Also * Sumatran Orangutan Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Rise of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Orangutans Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Critically Endangered Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island Animals Category:Buzz! Junior: Jungle Party Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Virginia Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals